Just A Promise
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Their promise of Together Forever was sealed with a kiss. /Happy Birthday Shika!/


I know you're thinking like, "WTF. SHE's HERE?! AGAIN?!" well...for one very special reason I wrote this, it's SHIKAMARU's BIRTHDAY!! SO enjoy this ShikaIno fanfic I wrote for his birthday. Love this couple, seriously. :D  
Oh, and I'm obviously writing a birthday fic for Ino _(It's a 99 percent chance that it'll be...-drum roll- SasuIno...gasp! -didnt see that coming- SARCASM)_. But I'll prolly upload it on a belated basis. Im actually banned from the computer. Haha. So, ENJOY!

**Just A Promise**

Shikamaru was the one lucky man in Konoha who always got a special birthday gift. This special gift was given to him every year since he was two by the same beautiful blonde-haired girl who was just a day younger. Every year was the same except for when he turned 6.

**10 years previous.**

"_Shikaaaaaa" an almost 6-years old Ino screeched. The perky blonde ran her way through the field to get to the tree where the future shadow-possessor always hung out in. Her short blonde hair flowing with the wind as she ran toward the birthday boy._

_Shikamaru covered his ears at the sound Ino was making and shut his eyes tight._ Noisy girl_, he thought. He cracked his left eye open to see Ino's figure getting closer. He let out a sigh and leaned back, he never escaped from her before and he never will._

"_Shika!" Ino chirped happily as she plopped herself down beside Shikamaru. She Indian sat and turned to face him, she greeted him with a big smile._

"_Ino." The lazy little boy stated with a straight-faced expression. After a few seconds of silence Shikamaru let out a sigh. "What do you want?" he asked her._

_Ino giggled, "it's your birthday, silly!" she said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I know." He told her._

"_Why aren't you celebrating?" The cutie-pie wondered._

"_It's so much work…" the other cutie-pie answered._

_Ino made a face to his comment, "Oh, Shikamaru!" she exclaimed, "you're practically hopeless…it doesn't hurt to have fun on your birthday!!" she said to him._

_Shikamaru replied with silence. Ino grew frustrated and pouted and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I actually came here to give you your birthday gift." Ino told Shikamaru. He turned his head to the side so that he was facing his blonde friend again._

"_Oh, yeah? What is it?" Shikamaru asked._

_She giggled, "It's my special birthday present for you, Shika!" she told him happily._

"_Oh, _that_."_

_Being only 6, Shikamaru still didn't get it stuck in his head that his blonde friend may actually keep doing this till they're much, much older. Last year he was even surprised Ino gave him a kiss on his birthday, but seeing as his genius mind was working properly now and being developed, his 6 year old mind had anticipated what was to come, and told him also to expect it every year._

_Ino nodded her head happily. "Well, get on with it…" Shikamaru insisted rudely. Ino groaned in frustration, "Hey! I'm trying to do something nice for you, Shika…" she whined. "You're the only one I do this for, and you don't even think its anything special."_

_He was six, what did he know, right?_

"_Okay, Ino, okay. I'm sorry…thank you for giving me a special gift every year…" he said to her sincerely. Out of character, he gave Ino a hug she'd deserved long ago (4 years ago to be exact), when they were two._

_Ino smiled at the actions of Shikamaru, he finally thanked her properly. Ino grinned then leaned forward._

_Shikamaru who was already getting used to the process moved his cheek closer to Ino's face so that she'd be able to give her gift and leave him alone. What he did not expect was her big surprise. Ino held Shika's still very round face (–baby fat, he was still 6, people!) in both her hands and made him face her directly._

_Then she softly placed her lips on to his for about 4 seconds then let go. After she gave her gift she grinned a big grin._

"_Woah. I didn't expect that…" Shikamaru told her. Ino giggled at his comment._

"_I was thinking maybe you would expect it, so I tried something different…"_

"_Next time, warn me!" Shikamaru argued. Ino laughed yet again._

"_Okay!" Ino said cutely, "How about we try that kiss again when we're ten years older…?" Ino suggested._

"_Why at 16?" Shikamaru asked her._

_Ino shrugged. "I don't know, maybe so it'll be the number '6' again!" Ino told him._

"_Well, okay…" Shikamaru agreed._

_Their innocent minds and suggestion couldn't have possibly calculated the outcome of their feelings and friendship that would blossom over the years. They were too young, naïve and were just 6 year olds having fun. There was no harm, no malice, no anything. _Just a promise_._

**Present day: Septemeber 22—Shika's 16****th**** Birthday.**

Ino and Choji were casually walking along the streets of Konoha looking at every possible store to find Shikamaru the perfect team present. Of course, they also had their individual presents to worry about, when I say they I mean Ino and Asuma. Choji's found Shikamaru the perfect present—in his eyes.

"So do you have any idea where the birthday boy is?" Ino asked the Akimichi. Choji shrugged while shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth. Ino let out a sigh.

"Why are you so troubled, Ino?" Choji asked her.

"It's just…" she began but had a hard time continuing. Words kept popping into her head and she couldn't put it together properly to make a good explanation. Choji however, waited patiently for Ino to get her thoughts organized.

Ino let out yet another exasperated sigh, "Okay…" she began, "well, it's just that, doesn't he want anything for his birthday? Like, really want? That's what I wanna get him…" Ino told Choji. It wasn't the best way to put what she thought, but that was enough for Choji to understand.

"If you could get a Mazda Mx5 in a pinch, that would be great." Choji answered Ino sarcastically. Although, there was truth in his words…Shikamaru did dream for a Mazda Mx5 (A/N: as did I, then I realized the car was too hot for me xD—I cant pull that off!)

Ino rolled her eyes, "Heh…if it was that easy my garage would be loaded with Audi's, BMW's Ferrari's and Porsche's…" she in turn comically replied. She let out yet another troubled sigh. Ino and Choji were now walking past Ichiraku Ramen, where they spotted Kiba and Naruto chatting it up animatedly.

"But, seriously Ino, you don't have to get Shikamaru the flashiest present in the world…" he told her, "no one really knows what the best present for Shikamaru might be, who knows, it could be a well devised, well written letter, or…a personalized. Special handkerchief…or maybe just letting him know that you're his bestfriend…" Choji suggested.

Ino grinned a big grin and hugged Choji, "Oh, no one can argue or say anything about it, honestly. Choji, you're the best…ever! There's no other way to say it!" Ino praised her chubby friend. Choji chuckled and thanked her.

When they let go of the hug and began walking toward the Barbecue shop where they'd end up hanging out, and where Asuma made reservations, Ino took the liberty of picking Shikamaru up.

"So, I'm getting Shikamaru…" Ino stated.

"And I'm gonna go look for Asuma-sensei." Choji told her.

"Then we all meet up here." The two remaining members of Team Asuma said in unison. The two went off on their separate ways.

Ino groaned when she began looking for Shikamaru. _That lazy ass could be anywhere_ she whined. She decided to look for him in his usual cloud-gazing spot, above on the roof where he first hung out with Choji…

When Ino arrived, it was empty. Shikamaru wasn't there.

'Hmmm…that's interesting, he isn't here…' she thought as she cupped her chin with her hand. Ino shrugged and thought about the other places he might possibly be in. Could he have a mission on his birthday, maybe he's in the Hokage Tower…she thought.

She then absentmindedly wandered around the main road and then turned and saw Shikamaru's house, she slapped herself on the forehead, 'why didn't I think of his oh so humble abode?' she tormented her stupidity with sarcasm.

She knocked on the door and Shikaku Nara answered.

Ino greeted her godfather with a big bright smile.

"Ino, my dear!" he exclaimed.

"Good afternoon, uncle Shikaku." She greeted and cheeked-to-cheeked with him.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, looking for the birthday boy…" Ino answered indifferently. Shikaku chuckled.

"Oh well, he isn't here right now…why? Come to give him your yearly birthday present?" Shikamaru's father said smugly, implying many things.

Ino blushed then laughed lightly, "Well…_that_ and we have lunch with Asuma-sensei and Choji." Ino told him.

Shikaku nodded, "Do you have any idea where he is?" Ino asked.

"I heard him say something about the field…I think." He answered her.

"OH!" Ino said clapping her hands together. Ino grinned extra big—happily. _Ugh! Yeah, I totally forgot that he hangs out there…ah, stupid Ino!_ She beat herself esteem up, again.

"Thanks uncle Shikaku!" Ino said running off, "anytime!" he waved.

She jogged her way all the way to the field where Shikaku Nara spoke of, and true enough there the birthday boy was, lying peacefully and watching the clouds under a big oak tree.

Ino ran happily up to him when she saw his figure lying down on the grass.

"SHIKA!" she exclaimed when she was right beside him. He peaked with one eye and raised his eyebrow, but didn't move from his position. Then he closed his eyes again.

"Hey, Ino…" he spoke, but did not look at here.

Ino huffed then sat herself beside her lazy friend. "Are we having this conversation again?" She questioned him.

"Maybe…" answered.

"Every year, Shika…" Ino whined.

"Then you already know what's going to happen, so let's just skip everything, and let's just get to the end where I get to lie here in peace…" Shikamaru told her.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You can be such an unfeeling jerk, you know that."

"Ouch. And on my birthday…"

"Oohh…sarcasm!" Ino countered back.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, and just as slowly sat up and faced Ino. "Ino, what's the deal? Why're you upset?" he asked her full of concern.

Ino let out a sigh, "I don't know how you manage to do it, but you always somehow find a way to make me miserable everytime I want to do something nice for you on your birthday. Do I bother you that much, Shika?" Ino asked her bestfriend. Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on Ino, you know everything's a drag for me, and you're being dramatic again…you know how I am…" Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah, I do. But I keep hoping that even for just one day, you'll show some enthusiasm for…something!" she told him. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Ino, this is such a drag…"

"SEE!"

He sighed, "alright, look, I'm sorry…it's just the way I am…now let me initiate the first step to say, come on, let's go to lunch already…I bet Asuma and Choji are sitting and ordering already…" Shikamaru said standing up and holding out his hand to help Ino up. She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, took his hand and she too, got up.

"I'm—"

"Look, it's the same routine, you say sorry and I forgive you…" Ino cut him off. Shikamaru laughed at what she said but Ino remained gloomy at their annual routine.

"But you're tired of it, right?" Shikamaru said after awhile. Ino nodded. Shikamaru let out a huge sigh and took Ino in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Ino, I really am sorry for being as lazy as I am…you're much too energetic for me, don't let me drag you down. But I promise I'll be little more enthusiastic on _our_ birthdays…" he promised her.

Ino was smiling when he let her go. And Shikamaru smiled back…

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise." Shikamaru told her, then hugged her again a bit closer and kissed her forehead. Ino smiled widely then thanked Shika.

"You're welcome. So, are we going?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded, she was first to step and Shikamaru followed. When they took about a good four steps Ino whirled around and said, "Oh! Shikmaru…"

He stopped in his tracks as he was just a few inches away from her, "Yeah, Ino?" he asked her.

"Before I forget…" she began, then Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

Ino then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. This time it lasted about half a minute.

Then she leaned back with an angelic, yet satisfied smile on her face, "Happy Birthday." She told him. Shikamaru looked confused.

"That was _my_ promise." She stated, "Ten years from your 6th birthday." She told him.

Shikamaru grinned, "I thought you might've forgotten…" he told her. Ino giggled, "I never forget any of our promises, Shika…they're all too important to me…" she told him. He chuckled, "I see. I don't forget either, at least I try not to…"

"Haha…well, that's settled then." Ino stated, and Shikamaru nodded. They stared at each other for awhile, even though they knew they had to go and that the moment ended, they were still waiting for something.

"Hug it out?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah."

The blonde giggled as she tightly hugged her bestfriend.

"Love you, Shika…always." She told him.

"Yeah, love you too, Ino…always have…" he said. Ino blushed when Shikamaru spoke to her and then after a tighter grip, she loosened her hug on him and leaned back. Ino then put her forehead to Shikamaru's and looked him seriously in the eye and spoke,

"Shikamaru…this is our 16th Birthday promise…" she began, "whether as bestfriend, or possibly lovers…" they both blushed at that comment, "or teammates or allies…together forever." Ino stated. Shikamaru smiled at that.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…" he told her.

"So, it's official." She said.

"Yeah. I promise." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled then snaked her arms around his neck, at the same time Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. They both leaned in for what could only be called a lover's kiss, not a 'special' birthday present anymore…it was more than that.

So on their 16th birthday, their promise of together forever was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

So, what'd you think?! :D I was actually debating with many titled like 'Sealed With A Kiss' or 'Forever's Promise' or something like that...but I went with what I planned originally, 'Just A Promise...' if you'd like me to change it, I could. :D

So, I love reviews...and to all ShikaIno fans...I hope you liked it!! I'm a SasuIno writer and I worked real hard to make this cute! :)  
See you on the flipside.


End file.
